oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Notch Pirates
1,427,000,001Freyja - At Least 88,000,000 Ascalon - 610,000,000 Crowley Alistair - 420,000,000 Downer Dimitri - 109,000,001 Saffron D. Belial - 50,000,000 (Main Crew) At Least 1,667,000,001Notch Pirates - 1,227,000,001 Worden Luhr - 220,000,000 (Organization) |captain = Ascalon (Temporary) Freyja (Indisposed) }} The Notch Pirates are a powerful , distinctively formed, that is vastly know for being rowdy and chaotic Pirates. They were created and are lead by a former elite of the Xros Pirates, Freyja, an immensely capable merfolk. Currently the crew resides upon Meatcroft, one of the many islands they control in the New World. Follwoing Freyja's fall into retirement, Ascalon assumed temporary command of the crew. Jolly Roger The Notch Pirates' Jolly Roger consists of a skull of a Lion grasping a crimson crescent moon within its muzzle. The Notch Pirates also have a simpler Jolly Roger, consisting of the a human-like skull with several missing while biting down upon a sling of rope, wearing a black captains hat while situated in between a tangle of an Anchor and ropes and surrounded by gems which Ascalon claims that Freyja sees as Shiguma's head. Jolly Rogers Notch.png|The Notch Pirates Alternate Jolly Roger NotchALT.jpeg|Notch Pirates secondary Alternate Jolly Roger Crew Members Organization While seeming like a typical pirate crew, the Notch Pirates are large and get identified as a Fleet. Their decisions and organization are based on an oligarchic pattern, specifically an anocracy, where democracy mixes in with dictatorial figures. The crew rules over a few territories in the New World, some of which are designed for each division's purposes. Symbolic in its departure from the Xros Pirates, the Notch Pirates' name scheme references the subject of Hell. The crew also holds some connections within the Underworld running various businesses and controlling other activities most which could be considered unethical. The crew's hierarchy is also similar to the and , with there being a captain, several elite members, many regular officers, and an abundance of lower members. In this case, Freyja acts as the captain, with Council of the Apocalypse and the Four Horseman working directly under her, followed by the members of the Eight Hell Knights who serve as the main body of the crew. Apocalypse Within the crew, the council of the Apocalypse are known as highest position of authority after Freyja herself. It's members are those who are deemed as the Notch's Inner Circle, containing the only the closest people to the Captain and are of utmost importance when certain subjects are being discussed and play a key role in Freyja's decisions as they mainly act as her advisers. Although they can fight, the Apocalypse's true function is to serve as managers for the rest of the crew. Currently It is made of only three individuals: Ascalon, Alistair, and Xeras, the first being the Bodyguard and the second the First Mate. They are know as the Right and Left arms of the Captain, respectively and are the members who stood by Freyja's side the longest. Xeras, aside from adviser, also organizes part of the crew. Alistair oversees the Eight Knights, the main combatants of the crew, while taking the position of Netherworld (下界 Kakai). Meanwhile, Ascalon guides the Four Horsemen as the Otherworld (異界 Kekai) and oversees their decisions in favor of the crew. Finally, Xeras is known as the New World (新界 Shinkai) and is tasked with organizing the alliances and other members of the crew. Four Horsemen The Four Horsemen of Apocalypse (啓示の四騎士 Keiji no Shikishu) are the elite members within the infantry ranks of the Notch Pirates, serving as the Commanders of the crew. They are unarguably the four strongest members, after Freyja and her inner circle, and are typically the ones called upon to further spread the notoriety of the Crew. Ever rarely more than two divisions have a single kingdom as their target. They don't have specific pair-ups, meaning that any division can team up with another. With there being main leaders, the divisions total at four and each have a specific role: The first division, which has Blumenthal Gerhard as its leader, the Horseman of Conquest (制覇の騎士 Seiha no Kishu). With their trained and specialized personnel, the first division shows a balance between studying and fighting in order to conquer opponents and lands. In that regard, they are the most well equipped for battles and, given the presence of doctors, can even keep themselves proceeding. Typically members of the first division are spread out throughout the New World and Paradise conquering areas that were marked as importance to the Notch's growth. Freyja's typically calls the members of this division her "Crows". The second division, led by Masanari Zakihan, the Horseman of Plague (疫癘の騎士 Ekirei no Kishu). Through aiding the First Division, they focus on the surveillance, information gathering and protection of information, as well as territories. Arguably the most important of the four divisions the members of the second division are figures who are basically "invisible" to the world as the division is made up of individuals who has long since severed their ties to the world and now operates deep with in the underbelly of the worlds, posing as figure in various location within the world all which comes together to create a vast spy web for the Notch Pirates and are experts at intelligence gathering, espionage. Members of this division are refereed to as Freyja's "Black Hands". The third division, under the leadership of Downer Dimitri, the Horseman of Famine (飢饉の騎士 Kikin no Kishu). Although while not a fully combatant division, "Famine" still engages in fighting when it comes to gathering supplies and resources, including the ones such as food or weaponry. This division is commonly known as the "Darkest" of the four as despite their assigned jobs to gather information and infiltrate and brake down a kingdom's market to secure an easy conquest and the majority of the crew being made up of cooks, Members of this division are usually tasked with the interrogation and torture of those that are captured by the Notch pirates. Members of this division are refereed to as Freyja's "Chefs" in response to the rumor that she has them dismember and cook up her opponents. The fourth division, commanded by Almasy D. Laszlo, the Horseman of Death (逝去の騎士 Seikyo no Kishu). It is the most simple division, in the manner that its members and leader give out support to the other divisions and have the sole goal of assassinating a target. Members of the fourth Division are referred to as Freyja's "Wraiths". Eight Knights of Hell Although not leaders like the Four Horsemen, the Eight Knights of Hell (地獄の八騎士人 Jigoku no Hakishi) are the largest elite group within the crew, as well as the main fighters, and possess varying functions. As stated before, the Knights are guided by Alistair. They have two of their members as the Captain and Vice-Captain of the group. Two of the Knights are sometimes assigned under and are able to fight alongside a member of the Horsemen. All of them possess specific alias that correlate to their direct functions: *'Lucifer' - Leader of the Squadron and overall manager of their activities, overseeing their decisions and electing new members should the need arise. *'Beelzebub' - Chief of Air Force and assistant to the Plague Horseman, aiding them in regards to the crew's territories and surveyllance. *'Leviathan' - Co-Leader of the Oceanides, the Underwater Force. *'Abaddon' - Head of Armory, provides certain weaponry and protection to the rest of the crew through blacksmithing. *'Mammon' - Keeper of Treasures and finances of the crew, laying out the economics spent and gained. *'Belphegor' - Lead Explorer and reconaissance, aiding the Conquest Horseman in their travels, usually searches for resources for the rest of the Knights. *'Asmodeus' - Head of Defensive Formations, General to the Crew's grunts and soldiers, having command over any member of non-Elite rank. *'Berith' - Head of Offensive Formations, Chief of Staff to the Crew's grunts and soldiers, usually assists the General. Four Epochs Crew Strength Professions and Capabilities Bounties and Profile Ships Elite Ships Tartarus The Crew's main ship... Purgatory The First Division's ship, that of Conquest, Limbo The Second Division's ship, the Plague, Heresy The Third Division's ship, of the Famine, Inferno The Fourth Division's ship, that of Death, Protected Territories *Annunaki (Former) *Cartecielo Trivia References Category:Jakyou Category:Pirate Crews